TMNT: The Nine Dragon Chronicles
by AllieMcKnight
Summary: The turtles, Leatherhead, April and Casey meet Erica, who was chased by Stockman's mousers in the sewers. She is a creative yet young artist who works in the circus. But something strange emerges in NYC. Who are the Nine Dragons? Please R&R! Chp. 1 up!
1. The Angel Above Pt 1

How did she get herself into these situations? One minute, she was walking down a quiet street, just to get home. The next, she was being chased by the Foot Ninja. Erica always was a fighter, 'til the end. But no matter how good she was, she always found trouble. Or it was mostly, the other way around. Trouble found her. She ran down many alleys; left; right; straight; cutting through others' properties. She could never get them off her tail. She knew what they were after. Her. She was going to be the next "assistant" to Dr. Stockman's "experiment". He worked with Bishop, who tortured her family for years. No way in hell was she going to be his next target.

"Oh, Goddamn it! How do I get myself in these shitty tight spots?!" Erica hissed at herself as she sprinted down the alley, and stopped dead in her tracks. Dead end. No where to run. But many ways to hide.

She looked behind her. The Foot. They were almost here. They knew of her importance, but to chase her halfway through New York?! It was ridiculous! Erica was smart. Hell, she was the top student in her Physics class. She knew how to create smoke with dried ice.

"Uh, okay. Don't touch the ice" Erica thought to herself as she pulled the dried ice out of her pocket, and noticed a puddle of water next to her foot. Just as the Foot Ninja, though a small group of nine, were only ten feet away from her, she dropped the ice into the water, and a thick fog of smoke blocked her from their sights. She quickly looked everywhere, and found an entrance to the sewer system. Erica didn't like the idea, but it was her only choice. She jumped down into the hole, and dropped into the dirty sewage water.

"Ugh! If this doesn't kill me, I don't know what will" Erica hissed as she stood up from her crouched position. Her knees buckled a little as she walked a few feet. She breathed hard, sweat poured down her now pale-white skin. Erica began to walk slowly through the thick sewage. Little did she know, she wasn't the only one down in the sewers.

--

Dr. Stockman watched Erica through his security cameras he planted at the bottom of his headquarters, and all through the sewer system. He smiled gleefully as well as sinisterly, knowing that she would be his soon. Thanks to her, he was a bio-android with his head in the stomach of a robot.

"Hmm. I guess phase one wasn't going like I planned. Erica Swan, always putting your nose where it doesn't belong. Now, to phase two…find her, my little mousers" Stockman sneered as he pushed a few buttons, and his small army of robotic mousers began to move into the sewers, following Erica's footsteps.

--

Leatherhead worked with Donatello on a new invention for swimming in the underwater caverns; Michelangelo was busy playing video games; April, Casey and Master Splinter were practicing martial arts; and Raphael and Leonardo were fighting one-on-one.

"Alright, so if we attach this wire to the main component, maybe we can…" Don instructed as he tried to connect a wire to the oxygen tank, but the spark coming from the wire caused him to jerk away from his "processing" invention.

"As usual, it's a failed piece of turkey" Mikey laughed while seeing the invention fail on his brother.

"Don't worry, it's salvageable"

"I wouldn't bet money on it, Don. This scrap of junk is useless now" Raph replied as he and Leo finished their quarrel.

"It maybe replaceable, but it will never serve its purpose, Donatello" Leatherhead replied as he took off his glasses. He felt lonely; the need of a female companion grew stronger in his mind. But who would want a monster for a companion? There can be no love for a monster such as him.

"Hey, uh, guys? Since when does a young girl walk alone in the sewers?" Casey asked he pointed to the camera screen on the multi-television screens. Everyone turned around, and saw Erica on the screens.

Leatherhead felt his heart swell as he caught her in his reptilian eyes. Even though she was covered in slime and sewer water, she wore a black semi-long shirt with the sleeves halfway down her arms. Her pants were light blue denim that had washed out paint spots and holes ripped throughout. Her skin was pale-white; eyes as green as his own, and hair as blonde as the sun itself. He had dreamed of finding one such as her, but what would she think of him?

"Why would she be down here?" Leo asked curiously as they continued to watch Erica.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Don replied when he saw Erica being chased by robotic mousers.

"Those damn mousers again! These things just don't die!" Raph complained as the camera zoomed in on Stockman's mousers.

"She is in no condition to fight them off"

"Well, Turtle Titan-"

"No, Mikey! No Turtle Titan today. This is serious" Don stopped him mid-sentence.

"My sons. You must help the girl, and return her safely to our home" Master Splinter informed them as they were preparing themselves.

"You better come along, Leatherhead. We're gonna need all the help we can get" Leo replied as he watched Leatherhead remove his white lab coat, and followed them to Erica's need.

--

Erica ran down the tunnel, her breath heaving out in heavy gasps. The mousers were on her tail. As soon as she was halfway down the tunnel, the mousers blocked her hopeful escape. She backed away, and tried to run in the other direction, but the other half of the mousers blocked her way.

She backed away, and ran down the tunnel that she never knew was there. Without realizing, she tripped over bricks, and fell into the sewage, scraping her knees against the rough concrete underwater. Erica cringed at the pain, her blood beginning to spill in the water.

"No!" she yelled as her back collided with a blocked tunnel. The mousers crawled closer, and Erica struggled to open the blocked tunnel. She tugged at the wooden board, and cut her hands on a sharp piece of metal.

The mousers lunged at Erica as she screamed and covered her eyes with her bloody hands. With her eyes closed, she heard a roar that sent chills down her spine. One-by-one, the mousers were sliced, diced and chopped up before their attack on Erica.

When Erica opened her eyes, she saw the mousers were destroyed. How it happened, she didn't have a clue. She looked up and saw five large shadowy beings in front of her. She was saved.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much. I-" Erica thanked them as they began to walk to her. She stopped herself in mid-sentence. She looked at the figures, and felt a sense of nervousness.

"Hey, how ya doing?" Mikey replied as he appeared out of the shadows, and revealed himself to Erica.

She was shocked to see that the people who saved her were turtles. Talking turtles! She felt her mind losing all sanity, and she fell unconscious.

"Nice going, meathead!" Raph yelled as he hit Mikey in the head.

"Not my fault she passed out" Mikey argued as he hit Raph back.

"Guys, stop!" Leo yelled as he tried to break up the fight between his brothers.

Don and Leatherhead were too busy caring to Erica's medical needs. While Don examined her arm, Leatherhead looked at Erica with deep concern. Her face was cut, arms and legs in a blood bath. She needed help. He slowly slid one arm underneath her knees, and the other circled around the middle of her back. He gently picked her up with ease, and heard a painful moan come from her.

"Ssh. It is alright. You are safe" he whispered softly as he felt her body relax in his arms. Through the blood and cuts, Erica was an angel.

"So, can we keep her?" Mikey asked as he had a smile on his face while everyone else shook their heads in disbelief.


	2. The Angel Above Pt 2

2

2. The Angel Above Pt. 2

The four turtle brothers watched Erica as she slept through the shock of their appearances. Along the walk back to their home, they had to make Mikey realize that she belonged on the surface world. But Mikey, as stubborn as he was since birth, only wanted her to stay, even through being hit by Raph so many times.

Erica woke up slowly, feeling warm from being covered in a blanket. Her green eyes opened to a new environment.

"Mm. What a weird dream. I guess I fell asleep with the TV on, but that…doesn't explain why…talking turtles are in front of me…" Erica stammered her speech as she looked at the four turtle brothers.

"Hi" Mikey said as he bent down and got in her face. Erica screamed and so did Mikey, in a very girly way. He backed away, and almost fell backwards on his shell.

"Please don't do that. I almost jumped out of my shell" he gasped as he tried to get his breath back.

"You…have…three fingers?!"

"Well, yeah! I mean, why else wouldn't we have fingers?" Mikey asked, only to be hit in the head by Raph.

"Shut up, meathead!"

"Why don't you make me?!" Mikey argued as he hit Raph and collided with him in a fight rolling on the floor.

"This isn't going anywhere" Don replied as he watched Erica climbed off the couch and back away from them.

"Okay, Erica. Think. This is all in your dream. There are no mutated…" Erica said to herself, but her back collided with something hard. She gulped in nervousness, and slowly looked up. When she fully looked up, she saw a…crocodile! He wore a white lab coat and glasses over his reptilian eyes. He smiled at her.

"How are you feeling, Erica?" Leatherhead asked as she turned around to get a better look at the mutant. She actually felt safe around him. He stood maybe six and a half feet tall; green scaly skin; a long tail, and sharp teeth.

"I feel much better" Erica replied as she smiled softly at Leatherhead.

"Then perhaps you are ready to answer some of our questions" Master Splinter gestured as he stepped from behind his sons. Erica looked and gasped in shock as she saw a talking, mutated rat with a walking stick and wearing a robe.

"You're a..a…" Erica replied as she fainted again, but fell into Leatherhead's strong arms. Her injuries were still painful, but at least Leatherhead would care for her.

"You really have a way with the ladies, sensei" Don replied as he and Leo shook their heads in disbelief.

"Now what?"

"I'll wake her up" Raph replied as he got hit again in the head by Mikey, and both collided for another round in the dirt.

"Ok, maybe we should try and break it up, Leo"

"I hear you, Don" Leo agreed as he and Don tried to break up the fight between Mikey and Raph.

--

Leatherhead picked Erica up, and carried her to a quieter place for her to rest. He carried her to a bedroom that no one had. It was a spare room that he would spend his time. He softly laid Erica on the bed, and looked at her injuries. Her knees were still bloody from the concrete floor; her arms were healing slowly from the falling. Her face…just her face made him feel happy. He held a cold cloth in his hand, and gently placed it across her forehead. She was burning a fever. But it wasn't a very high fever. He drew a blanket across her, and smiled to himself. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. But he would keep a close eye on her condition. He turned off the light, and looked back at her one last time.

"You are safe from the real monster tonight" Leatherhead whispered to himself as he left the room, and continued his research.

--

For the past thirty minutes, Baxter Stockman pounded notes into his keyboard, trying to figure out what was wrong with the mousers.

"NO! All my hard work! They should have brought her back to me. Well, I guess I will have to move to phase three…" Stockman replied as he continued to type away on the keyboard into the early morning.

--

Erica felt warmth as she slowly opened her eyes. She saw light pour into the room. She looked up, and saw a large window above her. The light poured softly into the room, and she slowly began to climb off the bed. But as soon as she tried to stand up, she felt dizzy and almost collapsed on the floor. A strong pair of iron gripped arms were wrapped around her waist.

"You shouldn't be up when you are recovering" a soft voice replied as Erica looked behind her, and saw Leatherhead.

"I couldn't sleep"

"Are you feeling any better?" Leatherhead asked as he turned Erica around to see her gorgeous eyes.

"A little better, but I'm still exhausted"

"Would you like to meet my friends?"

"I think I already have gotten acquainted with them" Erica replied as she sat down slowly on the bed.

"I know this is all a shock to you. But I can assure, you are safe with me and the turtles. I will not let anything harm you" Leatherhead replied as he cupped his hand around her cheek. She closed her eyes and felt content with his touch.

"Leatherhead?"

"Yes?"

"Will you show me your home?" she asked him as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Of course" he answered as he offered her his hand, and she accepted it gradually.

She was pulled up from the bed, and both Leatherhead and Erica walked to the dojo.


	3. Stockman meets Bishop

**Stockman was very displeased. His mousers had failed him again. He shouldn't be surprised, but he wanted Erica dead. He couldn't understand why she wasn't dead! He spent countless hours to perfect his mousers to destroy anything that got in his way. But how? How was it that the turtles always ruined his plans?! Why was she still alive?! **

"**Nooo! Impossible! She should be dead! Why isn't she dead?! Why?!" Stockman yelled as he slammed his fists into his keyboard. **

"**You have failed me again, Stockman" a mysterious voice called to him from the shadows. **

**He turned around to come face to face with Special Agent Bishop. He was still a mystery as to how the Shredder recalled him into the group. He didn't trust anyone with that much intelligence, especially Bishop. **

"**You don't know what I went through to get them to kill her"**

"**But you didn't kill her. She is still alive. Your mousers have failed once again""Noo! They will succeed. Give me one more chance" **

**Bishop thought about it for a moment, and then a sinister smile spread across his lips. **

"**I think I know a way to kill her, once and for all" **

"**Really? Show me, or rather yet, prove it to me" Stockman challenged Bishop as he watched him walk over to him and began to tell him of his sinister plan. **

**----------**

**A/N: Ok, ok, ok. I know. I know I haven't been able to update this in a while. Ok a long while. Well it isn't what I thought it would be, but because of school and work cutting into my hours, I literally have no time to get anything done. Especially updating my stories here. **

**Over the past few months, I have gotten emails from many reviewers and authors who have me in their favorites. I have gotten much replies asking me when I am going to update some of my stories that have captivated many audiences. So with that, I will say that I am still writing, only not as much. But once vacation hits, I will update as much as I can in order to replace what I have missed out on here. I will say this, if all the reviewers and authors that have continued to watch me, and favorite me continue to send me replies asking me for more, then I shall not deny them. But for now I am trying to get as much up on here as I can. So please continue to watch me and I shall update ASAP. **

**Allie! **


End file.
